Digital Chaos
by Dr. Howard Vine Howard
Summary: When Robotnik's "son" finds a port in the Information Superhighway he accidently finds his way into the Digital World. Will Sonic and the Digidestined find a way to stop the egg shaped mad man?
1. Adam and Evil

I've decided to try to make a different version of my Digital Mobius fan fiction. I am not stopping the other one for any who liked the original; I just decided to make one that is more update with the Sonic comic. I hope that you will enjoy this one and make sure to review, it might not make me update faster, but it might give me some motivation to get a new chapter up sooner.

* * *

Digital Chaos 

Old Megaopolis, once a great bustling city all that is left now are the skeletons of the building. That and that it has become the nerve center of Eggman's Empire. Currently, Robotnik has been trying to break his "son", Adam (a sentient and very powerful computer virus accidentally created by Robotnik), into the computers of the Mobian cities and Station Square.

"Father…"

Robotnik, who was currently watching the new robotosization process of a couple of captured Echidnas, looked over at the computer monitor. "Yes Adam, what is it?"

"Father, I have located a strange pathway on the Information Superhighway (Authors note: Yes, there is such a thing in the comic), it seems heavily encrypted firewall though. Shall I try to break through it?"

"Of course you should try to break through it! Whatever is behind that firewall must be very important. Maybe it is all the programs that run the Station Squares automatic defense system!" Robotnik started to have visions of grandeur, seeing a statue of him standing in the center of a ruined Knothole; after, of course, bombing them with the Station Square defense missiles.

* * *

Many hours later

* * *

Robotnik was slumped in his chair playing with his trading cards of his robots, after having about 100 ideas of what could be behind the firewall, robotosizing all the captured Mobians, un-robotosizing all the Mobians, then re-robotosizing them later, the egg shaped tyrant was bored. "Adam, how much longer is this going to take." 

"Father, the firewall was down over five hours ago…"

Robotnik shot up in his chair, "WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME THIS SOONER?"

"… You never asked…"

Robotnik sweat dropped and slouched again, "Never mind… Just tell me what is behind the fire wall."

After a few minutes of silence Adam spoke up again. "Father, there seems to be another Superhighway behind this port. From what I collect, this Highway is called the Internal Net… no… wait… the 'Internet'. It seems to connect to places called… 'America', 'Europe', and 'Middle East', but it seems that the highest collection of computers and electronic devices is a place called… 'Japan'? Hmm… father, should I go in and infect some of the computers?"

Robotnik was ecstatic with the news. "Yes! We can double our processing power with all those computers!"

"Yes father, I will begin right away."

* * *

It has been peaceful in Obadiah since the fall of MalloMyotismon (Sp?). And the Digidestined have gone back to their usual lives. Currently we see Izzy with a headset on going about his normal routine, searching the internet and creating his own programs on his laptop. He usually chats live with people as he does this, so he uses his headset in order to just talk to them. As he was typing out a web search, a program popped up on his screen. "Huh… what's this?" The program looked like a line that is used to show frequency in sound, and soon a voice came over the speakers. 

"Hello, I am Adam; I am here to take your computers over so that they may be used to help my father."

Izzy scowled, 'A computer virus huh,' he thought 'well this should be easy to get rid of.' Izzy then sent a generic virus killer at Adam. It was stopped, but what surprised Izzy was that the virus killer was now infected also, and was now helping the virus to take over the computer. 'Well that's a new one, usually the virus killer is never infected. Let's try my program.' Izzy then sent his own personal virus killer at it, the one that he was trying to get a patent on so he could sell it to computer companies. So far it is the strongest one in Japan. It seemed to be working, but after about 15 minutes it was also stopped and infected.

"Please stop using virus blocker programs; they are not working, and it is making this job harder than it already is. Though I will commend you for talents, that last one challenging, don't feel bad, I'm just too powerful. Sorry."

Izzy sighed, "Well thanks for apologizing…" he said jokingly into his headset.

"You're welcome…"

Izzy fell backwards out of his chair, after hearing the program actually reply! "You can understand me!" He said as he stood up quickly and leaned toward the computer screen.

"Yes… is that not regular here on Mobius?"

"Mobius? What are you talking about, this is Earth. Is Mobius a place in the Digital World, are you another Digimon Virus like Diaboramon?"

"Digital World? Is the entrance to this zone inside the port named 'Digi-port' on this computer? I must search this further for father."

"Wait, don't leave! I still need to ask you...!" But Adam had already entered the port.

* * *

"Father…" 

Robotnik was reading the diagnostics of the new computers he had infected, they were not as advanced, well except for that last one, but there were a lot and that made up for it. Most of them did not even know their computers were being taken over, again, except for that last one; it seemed that it was advanced enough for Adam to appear and talk to him. "Yes Adam what is it?"

"Father… this port I found on the computer, it leads to another zone that the Over Lander called, the Digital World. More over it seems to be made up of computer data from all over that world and all the other zones!"

Robotnik started to look up as he talked "That is interesting Ada...!"

"Father? Is there something wrong?"

"Adam! You… you have a body!"

"What…" Adam looked down, he did, it was sexless and he had no face, but it was a body. "How did this happen, father?"

"I don't know, Adam, but I must get to that world and study it…" Robotnik then smiled evily"and then take it over."

* * *

I hope you like this story, and if you didn't like it tell me why, I want this story to be great. But I won't know any of this if you don't hit that little purple button that has the review option next to it. 


	2. A meeting of minds

Welcome back. Man this is fast, another update so soon. Usually it's a month or two before another update. Well, let's get started. (Note: All the gaming companies that we know do not exist in the Digimon Earth, so none of the Destined have ever heard of Sonic the hedgehog.)

* * *

When we last left Izzy, he had just had a very interesting meeting with Adam. We again meet Izzy in his own room, a day after the strange encounter with Adam. Izzy has invited all of the Obadiah Destined (Mimi, who is still living in America, over internet phone) in order to inform about the new virus, and see if there is a way to deal with it.

"So what is this meeting all about Izzy?" asked Tai, who was currently leaning against the wall, bored.

"Well, yesterday a computer virus seemed to attack my computer, I sent all of my virus killers at it, but they were pretty much useless, to me at least…"

"What do you mean Izzy?" asked Yolie.

"Well, when the virus killers tried to stop it, the virus seemed to take them over and caused them to attack the computer too, my personal virus killer only lasted about 15 minutes before it was taken over too!"

"Wait Izzy, if your computer was infected with this super virus, how can you be using an internet phone to talk to me?" asked a confused Mimi.

"That's the strange part, it took over the computer, but it didn't seem to cause any damage to it. It's like it just wanted to be saturated within the system, but I still have control over programs and stuff. It sometimes seems to start strange programs, but they don't seem like spy programs, more like operation programs. But that's not the thing that surprised me."

"Well, what happened?" asked Sora.

"The Virus talked to me, he called himself Adam…"

"So what, I got a email called Surprise, and when I opened the email, a program popped up and said, 'HI! I'm a virus, SURPRISE!' and then my computer froze." said Matt.

"That's not what happened here, I was wearing a microphone and said something out loud to myself, and Adam actually REPLIED to me! I think it's a Digimon Virus, like Diaboramon, only this one isn't trying to destroy the internet."

The room was quiet, until Davis broke he silence. "Um… is that a good or bad thing?"

"I'm not that sure, but what I do know is that whatever Adam is, has gone into the Digital World. I think that Davis, Kari, T.K. Yolie, Cody, and Ken should go in and see if everything is okay."

"Wait, why are we only sending the new guys in?" asked Joe.

"We don't have our crests anymore, our Digimon would only be able to go up to their champion levels, and Adam might be able to become a Mega, just like Diaboramon. I think that it would be safer to have the DNA Digimon fight him, we may not have to though, he seemed very courteous and willing to talk when I last saw him."

"Ok we'll do it. It's been a long time since I saw Palmon." T.K. "Let's go!"

"Um… one problem, I don't have my D3…" said Davis.

"WHAT!" everyone yelled.

"I thought I wouldn't need it anymore, I just kept my PDA (?) with me now"

"What if Veemon needs you!" yelled out Kari.

"Why would I need him when he takes me everywere…" said Demiveemon as he poked his head out of Davis's backpack.

"You keep him in the real world all the time?" asked Tai.

"With his apatite, he needs to be with me all the time…" muttered Davis "I'll be right back with my D3 guys."

* * *

We now see the Knothole Kingdom, where we join with Sonic, Tails, Knuckles, and the Chaotix where a similar meeting is taking place.

"So what's gone wrong in another zone that causes you to come here Zonic?"

Zonic, the zone cop, only ever made an appearance in Sonic's zone when something or someone has caused the balance of the zones to come undone. "We have a really big problem this time Sonic…"

"What… Ro-butt-nik decided to go and get the other versions of him to gang up on us?"

"I WISH that was what is happening… Sonic you know how I am a zone cop, charged to keep the zone in order, right."

"Yeah, so what?"

"Well, I am also part of a larger group, called the Dimension Corps. As stated before, my zone run through all the other zones, but my zone also runs through other dimensions of reality. Each reality has its own "zone" cop that keeps a check on all the other zones."

"Wait a sec, you mean that there are more worlds out there besides the alternate zones?" said a surprised Knuckles.

"Yes, not only that, but there is a specialty world out there in the Dimensions; one that is made up of entirely of leftover computer data, called the Digital World. This world connects with all of the computers of the other dimensions, but only one dimension allows a direct link to transportation to this dimension. And even then, they who enter need to be changed into data."

"Why are ya telling us all this?" asked Vector.

"Because, unfortunately, Adam has been able to get into this world by hacking through the firewall ports that connect the dimension's computer networks until he had gotten into the Digital World, of course this was by accident."

"Who told you all this info?" asked Espio.

"My contact from the Digital World, a person named Zennai."

"So, what's the problem Zonic? The last time I met Adam, he was enjoyable and didn't seem to want to do much damage, except for what Robotnik told him to do. And besides you said that no could get through in other dimension…"

"Yes, but as said before, the Digital World is made up of computer data given a form, when Adam entered that world, he was given a body. Also, with him being a virus, who knows what Adam, could do in that world. He may even be able to change or create things there. Maybe enough to allow Robotnik access to the world."

Little did Zonic know how right he was…

* * *

"Adam have you been able to do what I hypothesized?"

"Yes father, your assumption that I, being a virus and able to create programs myself,could create things from the data in this world was correct;I have been able to make a transporter for you to arrive in this world. Please step into the one you have built and it should be able to take you there."

Robotnik stepped into the transporter, watching as the glass tube slowly encased him in it. "I'm glad I did not destroy the old Robotosizer, I always thought it would come in use again." The machine slowly started to turn on and gain energy, soon the power was at optimum levels and the tube was illuminated with a blinding light. After the light faded, Robotnik was gone.

"It is good to finally meet you face to face father." Said Adam as Robotnik stepped out of the machine.

"So this is the Digital World eh… well then Adam, lets get started, we have factories to build, robots to build, and a world to conquer."

"I will begin right away father." Adam then walked over to an area of land and raised his hands, thousands of 0's and 1's started to come up from the ground and a wire framed building started to appear. Soon the wire frame was filled with metal and electronics, and in a couple of minutes later a building had appeared on the spot Adam stood before.

"One building done, hundreds more to go." Robotnik said as he started to diabolicly laugh.

* * *

So how was that? Tell me if you have any Ideas for the story, Id love to hear from my readers. Again, please RR. 


End file.
